Leo's Christmas Carol
by fantasy137
Summary: A Christmas Carol, but with Leo! This will have 5 chapters, and has a lot of Leo and other gods! Happy Holidays!
1. Carol 1

Leo's Christmas Carol

**It's holiday season, and I got this idea randomly. It comes from a Christmas Carol and Mickey's Christmas Carol, but with Leo. If you don't like Leo, you might not like this so, sorry! I hope you guys like it. **

Leo hammered a nail into a sheet of metal. His hands were heating up and he felt his head burning. He occasionally glanced out the window and saw campers walking by with their friends. Others ran around with lights and decorations. They were all in the mood for holiday season, because it was Christmas Eve. Normally Leo would be joking around, but now he was working on a huge project for New Years.

"Um, Leo?" Andrew said hesitantly. Andrew had come to the Hephaestus cabin only a couple months before. Leo had taken him under his wing, and Andrew had become Leo's own assistant. Leo thought that was really cool.

"What is it Andy?" Leo grunted.

"Well…it's Christmas Eve, and I was wondering if I could get the night off. My girlfriend, Lizzie, she needs me to help her down to the beach. She twisted her ankle, and if we don't get their early, we won't be able to get through the crowd to see the fireworks," Andrew said, rushing his words.

"Listen, I don't want to be mean, but this project has to be finished by the 31st and we are already falling behind. If you do leave, it'll be without pay," Leo said.

"You don't pay me,"

"Then don't leave," Leo snapped. "You can go in a couple hours," Andrew looked down and walked away silently. He looked so sad; Leo almost called him back to give him the whole week off. Leo returned to his sheet of metal.

A few minutes later he heard a gentle knock on the door. He opened it and saw 2 girls holding a shoe box. He recognized them. One was an Athena girl, and the other was an Aphrodite. The Aphrodite girl spoke first.

"Hi! We are working on setting up the camp and getting it ready for the holidays. We need a triple electric circuit board (**I just randomly made that up) **to finish it. We were wondering if you had one lying around," she recited. She flashed a beautiful smile.

Leo frowned. "I have one, but I need it for the New Year's Eve thing I'm planning. Sorry," Leo was about to close the door but the Athena girl stopped him.

"Wait! Couldn't you give us that one, and make another one for your New Year's thing?" she suggested.

"You are the best builder in the camp," the Aphrodite girl added.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to build a triple electric circuit board? I could finish one before the 31st but then the rest of it will be unfinished! Besides, there's no reason for me to have to waste my time making something, because of bad planning by you!" Leo said angrily. "Now go ask some other person. Maybe your charm will work on them, but not me!"

The girls stepped back, and turned to walk away. When she was 3 feet away, the Athena girl turned and yelled "Merry Christmas to you too Ebenezer Scrooge!"

Leo slammed the door and went back to his work table. Ebenezer Scrooge? Leo didn't know that guy, but he was pretty sure he wasn't friendly. Leo wasn't sure why he was so upset, and grumpy. _What happened to the old you Valdez? The one people kind of liked! Get a hold of your self!_

Leo was pulled out of his thoughts by a tapping at his window. He looked up and saw Jason peering in. Leo walked to the window and yanked it open.

"Hey, wanna come down to the beach with us?" Jason said smiling. Leo looked around and saw Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Reyna, and even Frank.

"Sorry, I have a lot of work to finish," Leo said, and he slammed the window down. He walked back to his work table and glanced back to see the confused look on Jason's face. Leo had done it again. He had acted mean and cruel. He sighed. Why was he acting to out of character? He glanced over his work space and saw that he was missing a material. That was strange. Leo was sure he had gotten it before he got started. He shrugged and started up the spiraling metal staircase that led to the warehouse. The warehouse was where they kept all of their materials. Leo rummaged around the boxes searching. When he found what he was looking for he turned to leave and saw a girl wearing a red dress. He walked to the door.

Hold on! Girl? Red dress? Leo was pretty sure that was not one of the materials at the warehouse. He spun around and the girl was still their. Girl wasn't really the correct term; she was more of a woman. But not an old woman, she looked young but she felt old. Like 1,000,000 years old. And someone who felt that old had to be a god. And a god who looked like that had to be…

"Aphrodite?" Leo asked uncertainly. The woman, or goddess, nodded. She was wearing a full sleeve knee length red dress, with lots of furry white trim, like on the tip of Santa's hat. Her long, light brown, hair was brushed over her shoulder. She smiled warmly.

"I'm the goddess of love. And Christmas is a time for love and joy. That's why I'm here," she said. She reached into a pocket and pulled out a blue silk scarf. She ran her hand along it and it changed into a furry white one, which she wrapped around her neck. Then she stuck both of her hands in her pocket and when they came out they had matching gloves. She ran her gloved hands through her hair and a matching white hat also appeared. "I came here to warn you. Strange and supernatural things are coming. Beware of ghosts and gods," she said in an eerie voice. "And have a Merry Christmas!" she added cheerfully. Leo turned away as she burst into light. He thought he heard her voice distantly say "Nice performance wasn't it?"

Creepy. That was the only word to describe it. Leo turned to leave again but this time was startled once again. He saw a wispy ghostly figure standing in front of him. The worst part was that he recognized this guy from pictures, and he knew he was dead. So this had to be his ghost. The ghost of Beckendorf.

"Beckendorf?" Leo said slowly.

"Run, Leo, run! They will be here soon, and they will take you on an awful journey. Run!" The ghost of Beckendorf shouted. "For them it is a drama, an act, but I am telling you for real. You do not want to be a part of it. It's too painful," he yelled.

Leo watched in horror as the ghost was broken up and pulled away by a wind. Extra Creepy. He was about to try and leave for the 3rd time when a voice stopped him.

"Going somewhere?" said a deep, powerful voice. Leo spun around and saw a tall and buff man. He had dark grey hair and piercing grey eyes. His hair was long and flowing. He wore a sky blue coat with clouds and lightning patterns all over it. Leo instantly knew it was Zeus.

"Zeus?" He asked warily. The man nodded.

"Are you going to say something creepy now?" Leo asked.

"Boy, address me properly," Zeus said. Leo sighed.

"Zeus, Lord of the Sky, King of the Gods, God of Lightning, Father of Jason and Thalia Grace, Father of Hercules, Father of a bunch of other gods and demigods," Leo said. Zeus must have accepted it because Leo wasn't blasted with lighting.

"Normally I am Zeus, Lord of the Sky. But today, I am the God of Christmas Past," Zeus said importantly.

"So…now you're not Zeus?"

"No, I'm still Zeus. Just not Zeus, Lord of the Sky. Now I am Zeus, God of Christmas Past,"

"There can only be one Zeus. Sky or Past? You pick," Leo said.

"I choose the Sky. I am God of Christmas Past now. I am nameless," Zeus said.

"You have to have a name," Leo pressed.

"I don't have a name!" Zeus protested.

"Then I'll come up with a name. How about Jimmy?"

"Jimmy? You want Zeus, Lord of the Sky, to be called Jimmy?" Zeus said incredulously.

"No I want God of Christmas Past, to be called Jimmy," Leo said. "You always struck me as a Jimmy,"

"How do I look like a Jimmy?"

"I don't know you just do,"

"What kind of name is Jimmy?!" Zeus cried.

"It's your name," Leo said. Zeus sighed,

"I am Jimmy, God of Christmas Past," the god said dramatically.

"Ah, there it is Jimmy," Leo said.

"Okay! I am Jimmy," Jimmy said proudly.

"So Jimmy, my man, what brings you here?" Leo said casually.

Jimmy pulled out a note card from his pocket, and glanced at it. He put it back in his pocket, and cleared his throat. "I am the God of Christmas Past. I am here to show you what went wrong in your previous Christmas's so we can find you're Christmas Spirit,"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on buddy. Did you just say you were here to find my Christmas Spirit? I have spirit! I'm just busy with my project!" Leo complained.

"Shush kid, I'm on a roll," Jimmy said waving him aside.

"Listen, Jimmy. Don't the gods have better things to do?"

Jimmy looked shocked. "This is an Olympian tradition. The gods do it every year. It started the year that book, A Christmas Carol, came out. It got more popular when Mickey's Christmas Carol came out,"

"Mickey's Christmas Carol? I love that movie. There's that old grumpy duck named Duck McScrooge, or something, it's awesome!" Leo said. "I am nothing like that awful duck," Leo said in a hurt voice. Then he remembered the way he had been acting that day. "Most days," he added.

"On Christmas you are," Jimmy said.

"I go and talk to people," Leo said.

"Yes, but Christmas is about being with the people you care about, and who care about you. You just wander around, alone, pranking people. Or you work on some project,"

Leo knew that was true.

"Alright," he said. "Let's go,"

**What do you think? Like it? Have a comment? Constructive critism? Put it in a review and post it! I hope you liked it but please please review, because reviews are really important to me, it lets me know someone is reading! :) Thanks :)**


	2. Carol 2

Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long. Little writer's block but I got through. This chapter is a bit more emotional than the last one but Leo's past is pretty emotional. Just so you all know I am not shipping anyone in this story! It's just a 'we're all friends' story. I wanted to let you know incase you had that question in this chapter. REMEMBER. Jimmy is Zeus. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do I need to say it?**

"Wait! How do we get to the past?" Leo asked.

"Hephaestus invented a machine," Jimmy answered. He raised both his arms in the air and started spinning slowly. His lightning suit changed into a black suit covered in small printed wreathes. "Take us to Leo's Christmas Past," He said dramatically. Leo's eyes blurred and everything lost color. He lost his balance and fell forward. When he got up he was in his old home, with his mother.

"Mom?" he said uncertainly. He tried to step forward but Jimmy stopped him.

"Just watch," he snapped, and Leo obeyed. He saw himself, 5 years old, hugging his mother.

"Go open them," she said gently, and Baby Leo ran to the small plastic tree. There was only one present under the tree. The little boy ripped off the red paper and his face lit up. He lifted a small hammer and smiled.

"Thank you," he said in that cute 5-year-old way. Leo's mom smiled.

"Now when I'm working, you can work next to me," she said.

Baby Leo hugged his mother and the sat together next to the fire. His mother sang softly and Leo felt his eyes fill with tears. Than the image blurred and the only clear thing was Jimmy. Leo felt like his heart had been set free and was now shoved back in a prison. He struggled to hold back tears. He wanted his mother back badly.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he shouted, losing his comical attitude. He wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. Jimmy's face was grim.

"What happened to that Leo?" He asked.

"His mother died," Leo choked. "He lost the only family he had. Is that enough reason for you?" Leo sobbed. He was angry at himself for breaking down but trapped feelings were finally escaping. He sank on the cold floor and struggled to get calm. Jimmy uncertainly sat next to him and patted his back awkwardly.

"Leo," he started but he was stopped.

"I want to go back to camp," Leo said. Jimmy shook his head. "Take me back to camp," Leo repeated.

"There's more to come," Jimmy said gently. Leo stood up.

The image cleared and Leo was standing on an empty street. Houses were lined up on both sides. Christmas decorations were up and laughter carried out to the street. Leo saw a 12-year-old version of himself, huddled in a gutter, trying to escape the cold. _That's why I'm so miserable. I went from cuddling to next to the fireplace, to huddling in a gutter. _Leo looked up and saw Jimmy.

"I get it, are we done?" Leo asked.

"Only with this memory. Do you see what's happened so far?

"Yeah, I went from cuddling to huddling. Can we please move on?" Leo pleaded. He hated seeing himself like that. Jimmy seemed to have understood because the image blurred. When the image cleared Leo was at the Wilderness School.

They were in the large gym, which was decorated with cheap lights and a plastic Christmas trees. Most of the kids had gone to their families for the holidays but the others were still there. It was before Jason came along (in their memories, at least). Piper had gotten the opportunity to visit her dad, but she had turned him down. Leo couldn't figure out why. Leo had no one to go to so he was stuck in the gym, which smelt like an odd mixture of sweat and store-bought frosting. Piper was sitting on one of the camping chairs in a corner. _Why is she alone? _

Memory Leo was running around dressed in baggy Santa clothes, with an impish grin on his face. _I remember that, I was pranking everyone. Wait a minute…_Leo gasped. Jimmy turned to look at him, but Leo was staring at Piper.

Piper, the girl who was beautiful, yet tried to hide her beauty. The girl with a famous dad, who hated the fame. The girl who could have whatever she wanted, yet still stole. Piper, Leo's best friend. Corny? Yes, but it was the truth. Piper and Leo were best friends. Leo felt tears spring to his eyes as he sorted through his thoughts. _Piper and I understood each other better than anyone. We were best friends. She didn't visit her dad, because she chose to stay with me, so I wasn't alone. But what did I do? I just ran around pulling pranks, and I left her alone. _Leo was furious with himself. Even after that happened, Piper was still so nice. Leo couldn't believe it. He cursed in Ancient Greek and Jimmy gave him a strange look.

"Well you have quite a vocabulary," he said.

"I was so mean," Leo said angrily.

"Don't be so tough on yourself. You've been through a lot. Cuddling to huddling, remember?" Jimmy said gently.

"That doesn't mean I can abandon my best friend," Leo said quietly. Jimmy looked at him and then coughed gently. The vision blurred and he pulled out a red note card and started to read in his dramatic voice.

"You have seen the past. Next you shall see how it affects your future, following that you will see what is happening in the present day. In the end you will have the chance to fix your mistakes, and keep the future from happening. I have done my job, now I must return to Olympus,"

The image cleared and they were back in the Hephaestus warehouse. Leo watched as Jimmy's suit changed back into the lightning pattern.

"Jimmy?" Leo asked tentatively.

"I am no longer Jimmy. I am now Zeus, Lord of the Sky. Now shield your eyes before I blast you to Demigod Bits," Jimmy, now Zeus, said. Leo turned away as Zeus changed into his godly form and disappeared.

Leo was alone once again. He dusted off an old work bench and sat down. _I am so mean, I am so mean, I am so mean. _Leo wanted to burn himself alive. Of course, he couldn't do that being fire-proof and all. He was about to go check on Andrew, when a blue wisp floated close to him. It started to glow and Leo instinctively turned away.

**A blue wisp! What could it be! Any ideas? It's actually pretty easy. Still if anyone takes the time to write their guess, they get a shout out! For those of you, who don't want to guess, still take about 15 seconds to review! Please, please, please! Pretty please with chocolate fudge on top! Thanks!**


	3. Carol 3

Chapter 3

**I'm ba-ack! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Shout outs go to rrfanman, samm10, and Andrea! Andrea was basically spot on! You guys are awesome, and you're the reason I do this :) Now on with this Christmas carol…**

Leo looked back to the place where the brilliant flash of blue had come from. He saw a tall muscular man standing in front of him. He was wearing ripped fisherman's clothes that showed off his muscles. His face was tanned and he had laugh lines around his eyes. He seemed easy going and reckless. He smelt of salt, and Leo made a connection. He could see the resemblance.

"Poseidon? I mean…Lord Poseidon," Leo stuttered. He wasn't sure what to do so he did an awkward half bow.

"Yes, you must be a Junior Einstein for figuring that out," the god said in a hard voice, but his eyes softened when he saw the tired look on Leo's face. "Tough past?"

"You bet. Um, your godliness," Leo corrected hurriedly.

"Ah, cut the formalities kid. Let's cut to the chase. I, Poseidon, Ruler of the Sea, am no longer Poseidon, Ruler of the Sea. I, Poseidon, am now the God of Christmas Present," he said in a bored tone. That he added in a hushed tone. "Now kid, remember, Christmas present means what's happening now, not an actual present. I learned that the hard way. "Alright, God of Christmas Present, we need to get you a new name," Leo said.

"Excuse me?"

"How about Steve?" Leo said ignoring the god.

"Steve?"

"Yup, I love it!"

"Wait a minute-"

"Steve, God of Christmas Present. It sounds so perfect, it was meant to be," Leo continued.

"You really think so?" the god said and Leo was surprised to see him blush slightly. "If you insist, I'm not one to argue," Steve **[Poseidon] **said.

Leo sighed. This was all fun and games to them, but to Leo, it was scarring. He just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. Cry over his mother, cry over running away, cry over being an awful friend. He wanted to spill the tears that he had been storing for so long. The tears that had finally reached the brim, and were about to flow out. Leo forced himself to stay strong. He felt stupid and weak. What was new?

"What do you want?" he finally asked.

"To show you what's happening right now," Steve said

"I have a great idea! Why don't you leave, I'll go outside, and see for myself!" Leo said.

"That's not how it works kid," Steve said. He looked down at himself and sighed. "WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO GET A COSTUME CHANGE AROUND HERE?" he yelled to the air. Leo's ears felt like they were bursting. Then Steve's outfit went all shimmery, and it changed into a light blue suit with white snowmen dancing around. "It's always good to get into the holiday spirit," he said smiling.

"So is everything going to blur now?" Leo asked.

"Nah, I do things a little more…sophisticated, then my dear brother," he said. He waved an arm and a blue orb appeared in the air. It was about the size of a yoga ball bigger. It was as tall as Steve, so they would be able to see people from head to toe.

"That…is so much better," Leo said.

"I know, right? That's how Poseidon, I mean Steve, does things,"

"Easy man, you're turning into Apollo," Leo said.

"Gah, just look at the orb," Steve said, annoyed.

Leo obeyed. The orb started shimmering, and Leo saw Andrew, hard at work. He looked angry, and he was muttering some rude things that weren't friendly towards Latino fire-users.

"Stupid Leo," Andrew hammered in a nail. "Making me miss-" _whack. _"Christmas," Another nail went in. "And now Lizzie," _Slam. _"Hates me," _whack. _"Because…of…LEO!" three more nails went in, and the wood he was working on splintered and shattered. Shards of wood flew everywhere.

Leo clicked his tongue. "Unacceptable," he said. A feeling of guilt was starting to build though. Andrew had always liked Leo. Andrew thought Leo could fix and build anything. Leo felt awful that he had worked him so hard. Then the image shifted.

Leo saw a girl sitting on a bed waiting for someone. The girl was Lizzie. She was in the Demeter cabin. Leo had seen her around before; she had light red hair that was always curly and frizzy. They called her Frizzy Lizzie for a reason, but she looked different today. Her hair was straight and darker than usual. Leo knew that she had probably gotten dressed up for Christmas with Andrew.

"I can't believe it. He said he'd be here," she said quietly. Leo felt more guilt building up. Because of him Lizzie and Andrew might be heading for Splits Ville. And he had a feeling it had nothing to do with ice cream.

"I feel awful," Leo said.

"You should," Steve said. He was sitting on a crate, leaning forward as if he were watching a James Bond movie. Leo watched as he made a bag of popcorn appear. Leo could smell the intense smell of buttery popcorn. Steve popped some kernels in his mouth. "The poor couple. Leo…you monster," he said, and tears even filled his eyes. That didn't help Leo's guilt.

"If you let me go, I'll go fix this," Leo said pleadingly.

"No, you have to live through the rest of the experience first," Steve said. Leo glared at him. "Watch," Steve commanded, so Leo turned his attention to the screen. He saw the two girls who had come to ask for the triple electric circuit board. They were walking with their heads down.

"I can't believe the only person who had the board, flat out said no," The Aphrodite girl said.

"He has no Christmas spirit. He only cares about his own stupid projects. Well he can take that stupid board with him to Tartarus," the Athena girl said heatedly.

"How will we even show our faces without the circuit board?"

"We have to keep trying. There still a couple places left to check," the Athena girl said optimistically.

"Yeah, I'm sure they have a triple electric circuit board just lying around," the Aphrodite girl said sarcastically. Then the image went black.

Leo saw that Steve had tears in his eyes. "H-how could you? Where's y-your Christmas s-spirit," he wailed. Leo frowned and stared at the floor. He was starting to get a headache.

"Are we done?" he asked hopefully.

"One more," Steve said wiping his eyes with butter stained hands. Leo looked at the orb once again.

Leo saw his friends. Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Percy, Annabeth, and Reyna were walking in a small huddle.

"I can't believe he didn't want to come with us," Hazel said quietly.

"I've never seen him this way before," Annabeth said in her analytical voice.

"I'm sure he had a good reason," Percy said.

"But he was sort of rude," Frank said in a pained voice.

"I still have faith in him. He must have had a good reason," Jason said supportively.

"He just…isn't big on Christmas," Piper said. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"How do you know?" Reyna asked.

Piper shrank back a little. "At Wilderness school, he just pranked people. He's not big on the whole 'staying together' thing," she said softly. Leo could sense the hurt in her voice. His headache grew worse.

"Just because Leo's not here, doesn't mean we can't still have a good time," Frank said defiantly. Everyone nodded half heartedly. Then they continued on their way.

Leo frowned and looked at Steve. He looked completely entranced by the image on the orb.

"Can I go now?" Leo choked.

"No," Steve said getting up and brushing of popcorn crumbs. "I can go now. You have one more god to go," he said.

"Who is it?" Leo asked.

"You'll see," he said. His suit changed back into the fisherman's costume.

"Steve-"

"No, Poseidon. But from now on when I become the God of Christmas Present, I will be Steve. Thanks for the name kid. Good luck," he glowed blue, shrank into a small blue wisp, and flew away.

"Thank you," Leo muttered. He took a seat on the crate. _I wonder who this last god is._ He was about to doze off when the ground shook violently.

**Who could this last god be? Any guesses? You'll get a shout out just for guessing. And tell me what your favorite quote has been so far! Any other reviews are welcome as well. Actually they are requested. Please, get into the holiday spirit and review! :)**


	4. Carol 4

Chapter 4

**Well…it's December 21, 2012 and we're all still alive. Earth didn't blow up and there was no zombie apocalypse, or whatever stories people were spreading. Congrats on living past the Winter Solstice. I'm actually happy the world didn't end. It gave me a chance to post this chapter :) Shout outs go to samm10, rrfanman, crazyblueunicorn, Jordan, and Prankprincess123! You guys all guessed correctly! :) Without further wait…I present…Carol 4**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim PJO**

Leo fell off his crate. His head hit a hammer, as if it wasn't hurting enough. The ground kept shaking and Leo was thrown underneath an old work bench. It was covered with bricks and stones, hammers and other heavy stuff. Leo wasn't surprised when the legs buckled sending everything crashing down on him. He groaned as the weight hit him. He was surprised that he didn't break any bones from the impact. Finally the ground stopped shaking. Leo pushed a pile of bricks away and crawled out from beneath the table. Standing in front of him was the fourth god of the night. He was wearing long black robes with a blood red trim. His hair was long and black, and his eyes were black and cold. He radiated fear, and he smelt of a grave yard. Leo looked carefully at his robes and saw horrible images in the folds. There were screaming faces and eyes filled with tears. In one of the folds, Leo saw a fire. He looked more carefully and saw his mother. She was trapped in the fire and her eyes were full of terror. She was screaming something and Leo could tell what it was. She was yelling his name, trying to tell him to get away. Trying to warn him, and trying to tell him goodbye. Leo stared at the image in horror, and was finally forced to look away.

"I am Hades. God of the Dead, God of Wealth, and Lord of the Underworld. Fall before me child," The god said loudly. Saying that was pointless considering that Leo was already sprawled on the floor. He tried to get up on his knees but he just fell again. He kept trying, and Hades probably got impatient so he just helped him up.

"Lord Hades," Leo said bowing his head awkwardly. He felt like he was about to collapse again.

"Today I am no longer-" the god started, but Leo stopped him.

"Allow me," he stood up and made his voice deep. "Today I am no longer Hades, Lord of the Underworld. Now I am the God of Christmas Future," Leo wasn't sure why he said it with a British accent.

"Also known as Christmas to come, but I go by future too," Hades said mildly.

"Gary," Leo blurted out.

"The snail?" Hades asked puzzled.

"First of all: no. And second of all: you watch SpongeBob?" Leo asked.

"Who doesn't? The ghosts love it; they watch it all the time! I adore the Flying Dutchman," the god said happily. Leo had never thought he would see the day when the ruthless, cruel, God of Death, would gush over SpongeBob.

"Gary is your new name. When you're the God of Death you're Hades. When you're the God of Christmas Future, you're Gary," Leo explained for the third time that night.

"I don't want a new name," the god protested.

"You're getting a new name," Leo pressed.

"I don't want a new name,"

"Too bad,"

"You dare talk to Hades like that? I am-"

"Gary," Leo finished. The god opened his mouth and then closed it again.

"Very well," Gary **[Hades] **said.

"Good. Now what do you want Gary?" Leo asked impatiently.

"I want to show you your future," Gary said.

Leo groaned. "Are you gonna show me what I'll look like when I'm an old man?" He asked. "Considering I live that long," he added thoughtfully.

"No, I'm going to show you what happens in a couple hours," Gary said.

"Not as interesting, but ok. So will you transport me, or use the orb?" Leo asked.

"Neither," Gary said simply. He waved his arm and 2 sleeping bags appeared on the floor. "We are going to lie down, and watch the scene from a projector pointed at the ceiling," he said. Leo shrugged.

"Aren't you going to change?" he asked bored.

"Oh piffle. Silly me, how could I forget?" he said as he spun around. His dark robes changed into a black suit with Christmas trees.

"Did you just say 'piffle'" Leo asked surprised.

"Oh piffle. It slipped out by mistake. Just replace it with a nasty word," Gary said.

"You said it again,"

"Aww. Piffle,"

"Again,"

"Why on piffle, do I keep saying piffle?"

"Two more times,"

"Shut up and watch the piffle ceiling," Gary said angrily. Leo opened his mouth to point out that he had said it again, but thought better of it. He collapsed on the sleeping bag. Literally, he actually collapsed, he was exhausted. The sleeping bag was thick and soft, and it was a wonder he didn't fall asleep as soon as his head hit it. The image on the ceiling, showed Andrew. He was walking towards the Demeter cabin, to see Lizzie. He knocked gently and the door swung open to reveal her. Her hair was starting to get frizzy again. Her eyes were red from crying.

"Lizzie, I am so-" Andrew started.

"You promised. David offered to take me, but I turned him down. I turned him down thinking you would show up. But you didn't," Lizzie said, tears welling in her eyes.

"We can still go," Andrew offered.

"No," Lizzie said wiping away a stray tear. "It'll be too crowded by now. I'll never get through with my ankle," she said angrily. "But that won't stop you. I know where you were. You were probably getting cozy with some other girl under the mistletoe," she choked.

"Lizzie, I was never with another girl. Leo made me-"

"Just get away. I never want to see you again. You ruined my Christmas! I hate you!" Lizzie sobbed. Andrew tried to wrap his arms around her but she pushed him away. She slammed the door shut, and then the image went black.

Leo pushed his black curls away from his face. _Poor Andrew. How could I have worked him so hard?_ He could hear the sound of his hammer working away somewhere below him. He groaned.

"Next clip is on," Gary said gently. Leo looked up and saw the two girls who had asked for the circuit board. They were standing on a huge stage, in front of a huge crowd. An enormous Christmas tree, (courtesy of the Demeter cabin), stood on one side of the stage. It was decked in ornaments and popcorn strands, but it was unlit.

_Ohh, that's why they needed the circuit board. _Leo groaned inwardly. The Athena girl tapped gently on the microphone.

"Um, attention," she said gently. The crowd went quiet. "Um, I know you guys were expecting a lit Christmas tree, but, um, we couldn't find the last piece of equipment needed,"

"What does that mean?" someone from the crowd yelled.

"It means we can't light up the Christmas tree, you doofus," someone else yelled.

"What do you mean we can't light the tree?" someone else shouted angrily. Other people started joining in the protests. Leo's brain was on overdrive. _They don't need a triple electric circuit board. A double sided quadruple electron panel will work!_ Leo knew for a fact that they had one of those. He leapt up from the floor.

"You've got to let me fix this! I can let Andrew get Lizzie, and then I can give them the double sided quadruple electron panel! It's work even better than the triple electric circuit board! The only difference is that you have to add a second conductor wire, but that's easy!" Leo said excitedly. Gary looked dazed.

"Swap the triple quadruple with the double triple…" he muttered, confused.

"Just let me fix this!" Leo yelled.

"After the last clip," Gary said. Leo groaned as he sat back down on the sleeping bag. Now the image showed his friends, sitting around a fire on the beach.

"Why would Leo want to miss this?" Jason asked.

"Forget Leo. Just forget him," Frank said.

"Frank! Leo's just not big on Christmas," Piper objected.

"First he'll abandon us on Christmas, then on our birthdays. We can't trust him anymore! He could abandon us on a quest!" Frank argued.

"Leo would never do that," Hazel said.

"Sammy would never do that! Leo might," Frank persisted.

"I don't know, it doesn't sound like Leo," Percy said.

"Well, shouting at us on Christmas doesn't sound like Leo either, but it happened," Annabeth pointed out.

"Annabeth!" Piper protested.

"Exactly!" Frank said.

"Maybe your right," Percy said.

"I wouldn't know," Reyna said.

"So Annabeth, Percy, and Reyna, we all agree to forget Valdez," Frank said. That left Hazel, Jason, and Piper.

"Maybe, Leo and Sammy aren't that alike," Hazel said quietly. Jason and Piper exchanged looks.

"I guess you guys have a point," Jason said.

"Jason! Leo would never abandon us," Piper said angrily.

"Piper, either you're with us, or you aren't," Frank said. Piper looked down and nodded slowly. The image went black.

Leo was in shock. Frank had turned them against him. Sure, it was Leo's fault, but he still had a bone to pick with Frank. He cursed under his breath.

"Show me the beach," Leo said through gritted teeth. "Is it crowded yet? Does Lizzie have time?"

"There are only a few people there, but it'll get crowded in about…5 minutes," Gary said. Leo cursed.

"Gary, man, you've got to help me! Please, just, cause a distraction so Andrew can get Lizzie to the beach," Leo choked desperately, but Gary's suit was already changing into black robes. Gary was gone, Hades was here.

"That's not my style. But I may be able to send someone to help," Hades said calmly. He disappeared in a flash of black smoke.

Leo waited for the 'someone' Hades planned on sending.

**Who is this back up god? Guesses welcome! The next chapter will be out soon because I want to wrap this up before Christmas, so expect it tomorrow or Sunday! Review! Happy Holidays :)**


	5. Carol 5

Chapter 5

**Yeah, I know I was late. Only by 2 days though! This is the last chapter *sniffle* so I really want it to be good. Thank you everyone who reviewed, you guys are awesome! You guys inspire me to write! I hope you enjoy the last installment of 'Leo's Christmas Carol'**

* * *

After about 30 seconds of waiting, Leo heard music. It was very faint but it was there. Then, in a flash of yellow light, a god stood in front of him.

"Apollo, at your service," the god said. Leo was surprised by the appearance of the god. He was wearing a black, sleeveless shirt with jeans. He had sandy hair and a smile that said 'I'm too cool for you. See how hot I am? You wish you were me!' Leo bowed awkwardly.

"Lord Apollo, it would be a great honor if you were to, um, assist me in, um," Leo stammered. He wanted to demand the god to cause a distraction, but he wasn't sure that would be a good idea.

"Just talk to me normally, I don't bite. But if you get mouthy, I am going to blast you with the powers of the sun's heat," he said dangerously.

"Go ahead, fire doesn't hurt me," Leo said.

"A fire user, huh?" Apollo said, mildly impressed. He gestured for Leo to continue.

"I need time so that Andrew can get Lizzie to the beach before the other campers. Could you distract the other campers so they have time?" Leo asked, choosing his words carefully. Apollo nodded thoughtfully.

"_Time to stall campers, _

_So the boy can have his date,_

_With Demeter girl,_"

Apollo said dramatically.

"Pardon me?" Leo said confused.

"Oh, it was a haiku," Apollo said. Leo remembered learning about that in English. He only remembered because during that lesson he had been throwing paper airplanes at Taylor Ferrut. "It was good wasn't it?" the god said cheerfully.

"Um, yeah…amazing," Leo said awkwardly.

"I'm off to cause a distraction!" Apollo said, as he disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

Leo sprang into action. He ran down the stairs and shoved open the door to where Andrew was working.

"Andrew!" he yelled. It was a stupid thing to do, since he was already staring at Leo.

"What?" Andrew asked angrily. Leo froze, unsure of what to do.

"Put down the hammer," Leo ordered.

"Leo, what's-"

"Put down the hammer!" Leo yelled, starting to get exasperated. This time Andrew obeyed. "Run to the Demeter cabin and get Lizzie to the beach. Apollo is distracting the campers. Hurry!" Leo said as he pushed Andrew towards the door. He watched as Andrew ran through the snow. Then, a thought occurred to him.

Lizzie had a bad ankle, so she wouldn't be able to run. Having her limp down to the beach would take a long time, and Apollo wouldn't be able to stall the campers for long enough. If Andrew carried Lizzie that would still slow them down, plus, Leo wasn't sure Andy would be able to handle that. Leo glanced around the room, looking for something helpful. Then he saw a wagon. It was old and rusty, and the red paint was dull and chipping off. The wheels wobbled like crazy when it was moved. The mechanic in Leo wanted to tighten the wheels and slap some new paint on, but he knew he didn't have time. He grabbed the handle and pulled it outside. Once he was outside, he ran to the Demeter cabin, pulling the wagon along with him. He caught up with Andrew and Lizzie quickly. Lizzie was slowly limping along.

"Get her in the wagon!" Leo yelled. Andrew nodded slightly and started to pick her up. "Give me a break!" Leo muttered as he pulled the wagon closer and helped put Lizzie in.

"What's going on?" she asked in surprise. Leo started pushing the wagon towards the beach. It was all downhill, so Leo quickly lost control over the wagon. His grip on it slipped, and the wagon sped down.

"Lizzie!" Andrew yelled. Leo vaguely heard Apollo reciting haiku's, but it was soon drowned out by Lizzie's screaming. Leo started running faster. Then the wagon hit a rock and Lizzie was thrown high in the air. Leo cursed in Ancient Greek.

And that was when a Christmas miracle occurred. Lizzie fell towards the beach and right into the arms of Butch. Lizzie's eyes were squeezed shut, and she was still screaming.

"Shut up, Lizzie. You're okay now," Butch said as he scratched his head in confusion. He lowered her to the sand. It was the perfect spot for watching the fireworks. Andrew ran over and started fussing over her, just as the other campers started streaming in to claim their spots. The stage and Christmas tree were on one side of the beach, so most of the event would take place there. That's why it was important to get a good spot. He saw some of his cabin mates working on the stage. He remembered the Christmas tree, and turned around to run back to his cabin.

Leo couldn't spare a triple electric circuit board, but he could spare a double sided quadruple electron panel. The latter was much more difficult to make, and even some children of Hephaestus didn't know about it. The only reason Leo knew about it was because his mother had once made one in her workshop. It took her a week to make it, and Leo didn't have that much time, but he knew where he could find one. Cabin 9 just so happened to have one lying around. And where was this miracle equipment kept? In none other than Leo's bunk. Who had made it? Beckendorf.

Leo had come across it several weeks before, but hadn't found a use for it. Now, he couldn't think of a better use for it. He rummaged around until he found the rectangular panel wrapped in brown paper. He gingerly picked it up and slipped it in his tool belt. The tool belt glowed for a moment as the fancy piece of machinery settled down. The tool belt didn't feel any heavier. Leo stepped back outside and felt the cold wind rush into him. He realized that he needed a jacket, so he stepped back inside to grab one. After he had slipped on the jacket, he went back outside and started towards the stage. He noticed the two girls walking back from there fruitless search. He wasn't really in the mood to make a big show of handing over the equipment, so he decided he would just fix it himself. The Christmas tree area was empty, so Leo knelt down in the snow and started examining the wires.

The Christmas tree was amazing. It was decorated with multicolored orbs, and each cabin had an ornament dedicated to them. The Aphrodite cabin had a pink ornament that was decorated with lipstick stains (which Piper had disapproved of) and hearts. The Ares cabin had a bunch of weapons on theirs, and the ornament was blood red. There were even rumors that it was actually soaked in blood. Hephaestus cabin had a silver ornament that looked fancy and high tech, even though it was just an ornament. Other ornaments were life size versions of the camp beads. There was an ornament for every year. There was one with a pine tree, and Leo found himself staring at that for a long time. He couldn't get over the fact that Thalia had once been a tree, but that didn't stop him from crushing on her. Some ornaments showed photos, and others showed moving videos (courtesy of the Hephaestus cabin, and a little help from the Hecate cabin). Leo could have stared at the tree all day, but he reminded himself that he had work to do.

Leo returned his attention to the various wires sticking out of the tree. He asked his tool belt for a conductor wire and then reached in to pull it out. He twisted it around and connected the wire to another wire. Then he reached inside his tool belt and pulled out the brown package. He carefully began to unwrap it. It was quite an amazing sight, with all the blinking lights and small wires.

Ever since he had come to camp, Leo had heard endless stories about Beckendorf being a hero and an amazing builder, but looking down at the piece of machinery in his hands, he started to really appreciate him. The notches and grooves had been cut perfectly, and every wire was in a perfect position. It was one of the most beautiful pieces of equipment Leo had ever seen. He stared at it in awe.

Attaching it to the tree would be easy. He would just need to connect the wires to both sides; it would take about 5 seconds. Leo decided to wait before he lit up the tree, so it would be more dramatic and more miraculous. He smirked slightly at the thought. How funny would it be to see there faces when the Christmas tree with a missing piece of equipment lit up? Leo smiled at the idea. He realized he had plenty of time left so he settled down in the snow and started thinking about his friends, and what he would say to them. He was pulled out of his thoughts by tapping on a microphone. He looked up to the stage and saw the two girls standing nervously in front of the audience.

"Um, attention," the Athena girl said gently. The crowd went quiet. "Um, I know you guys were expecting a lit Christmas tree, but, um-" Leo attached the double sided quadruple electron panel to the tree. "-we couldn't find the last piece of equipment needed," she finished. And then there was a loud gasp as the huge tree flickered to life. If it had been pretty when it was unlit, it was drop dead gorgeous when it was lit. The Athena girl gasped.

"But-how?" the Aphrodite girl mumbled.

"It's a Christmas miracle!" someone yelled. Leo laughed softly, and then heard a familiar voice from behind him. He turned and saw Nyssa.

"No! It's a Christmas Leo," she yelled back. Everyone turned towards the tree and saw Leo huddled in the snow.

"Scrooge?" the Athena girl said confused. "He refused to give us the equipment! Did you have a change of heart?" she asked, her grey eyes blazing into his. He was used to grey eyes now, thanks to Annabeth, so he easily looked back.

"I didn't use a triple electric circuit board," he said smoothly. "I used a double sided quadruple electron panel,"

"A what?" Nyssa asked.

"It's a high class piece of equipment, you wouldn't know about it," Leo teased.

"Those take days to make. Where did you get one?" the Athena girl asked in disbelief.

"Had one lying around. You can thank Beckendorf for that one," Leo said mildly. He smiled. "Point is, the tree is lit and it's Christmas Eve. We might as well enjoy ourselves," Leo said smiling. Nyssa looked at him closely.

"Why are you so cheery Valdez?" she asked suspiciously.

"I've been through a lot," Leo responded.

"Alright, but don't get too cheery, you hear me?" she said in an authoritative voice. Leo laughed as he pulled his half sister into a hug. This surprised Nyssa even more. "Don't get too clingy either," she said as she pulled away, but the smile on her face told Leo that she was happy.

"Have you seen Jason, Percy and the others?" Leo asked suddenly.

"Yeah, they're down at the beach, well actually at the ocean. Thanks to Percy they're floating on the waves," she answered. "They said you blew them off," she raised an eyebrow as she said this. Leo slowly nodded. "Go make it better," she said gently, as she patted him on the back. Leo nodded and headed towards the beach. The Hermes cabin had smuggled in all types of soda, and Leo gratefully accepted a can of Coke. He sipped the dark drink and felt the fizzy liquid sting his throat. He saw a platform of waves with a huge picnic blanket spread out on top. His seven friends sat on top. He walked over to the edge of the beach and waited till they noticed him.

"Leo?" Jason asked.

"No, Butch," Leo shouted back sarcastically. He heard Jason laugh, and then a wave stopped next to Leo.

"Get on!" Percy yelled.

"Excuse me?"

"Get on the wave, it'll hold you up," Percy yelled back.

"Uh, this jacket is new," Leo said pointing to his black jacket.

"You won't get wet!" Percy yelled.

"Are you sure?" Leo said skeptically.

"Yes!" Percy shouted. Leo carefully stepped onto the wave, and was surprised when it held him up. The wave sped towards the picnic blanket. Leo stepped onto the blanket, and the wave that he had ridden on fell into the water with a splash. Leo turned to his friends awkwardly.

"So what's up!" he said casually. Jason rolled his eyes but still gave Leo a hug.

"I'm glad you came, Valdez," Jason said. The others murmured they're agreement.

"I know, I'm in high demand," Leo said. "By the way, I'm watching you Zhang," Leo said, narrowing his eyes.

"Why me?" Frank asked confused.

"Oh, so you weren't planning on turning everyone against me?" Leo said casually.

"No," Frank said hesitantly. He paused for a moment. "No," he repeated more sure of himself this time.

"Well I guess I deserved it," Leo admitted.

"What made you change your mind?" Hazel asked. Leo shrugged.

"Jimmy, Steve, and Gary gave me a visit," Leo said.

"From the Hermes cabin?" Annabeth asked.

"No, from Olympus," Leo responded, absentmindedly. "Piper can I talk to you, privately," Leo asked. Piper nodded.

"Percy?" she said. Percy nodded and made a wave appear.

"Have fun," he said. Leo and Piper stepped on the wave. When they were out of earshot, the wave stopped.

"What's up Valdez?" Piper said with forced causality. Leo could see the pain in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?"

"For being an awful friend," Leo said. "For abandoning you on Christmas, when the only reason you stayed was so I wasn't abandoned," Piper instantly knew what he was talking about.

"Leo," Piper murmured gently. "I don't blame you for that,"

"You stood up for me, after I was so awful," Leo said sadly. Piper punched his arm playfully.

"That's because I care about you Repair Boy," she said.

"I don't deserve a friend like you,"

"Don't say that," Piper said. Her eyes twinkled, and the pain in them was gone. Leo knew that she had forgiven him. She had forgiven him the day after he had done it. He smiled. "Now, let's go enjoy this Christmas Eve. Grover just arrived," she smiled, and the wave took them back to the picnic blanket.

"Valdez!" Grover exclaimed when he saw Leo approaching. Leo gave the satyr a hug.

"Grover! Long time, no see!" Leo said. He and Grover had formed a strong friendship over enchiladas, and Leo was glad to see his friend.

The fireworks were amazing, and the entertainment was amazing. The Apollo cabin sang many carols, and Apollo himself performed a haiku.

_"Christmas time is here,_

_ A fat man gives you presents,_

_ Ho ho ho ho ho,"_

Apollo recited, as he bowed waiting for applause. None came. Leo had a lovely night with his friends, and when the night finally came to an end, Leo was happy and content.

He would never forget Jimmy, or Steve, or Gary. He would never forget the things he had seen and the places he had been, on that one fateful night. He would never take Christmas for granted again, and from that day on, a new spirit burned in Leo Valdez.

What was this new spirit? It was the Christmas spirit, and Leo wasn't about to forget it. As Apollo would say:

_"The Christmas spirit,_

_ Shall never be forgotten,_

_ And Merry Christmas!"_

_**The End**_

* * *

**Finished! This was the last chapter and I hope you guys liked it! It was a bit longer than some of my other chapters, but I had a lot to cover. What did you guys think? Did you like this version of the Christmas carol? Please leave a review, because I love reading what you guys have to say! Thank you so much for reading!**

** Yours in demigodishness, and all that. Peace out!**


End file.
